Notas desde el corazón
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: Un Bonus extra... El último poema, de regalo para ustedes, espero que les guste.
1. Poema para un ángel

Notas desde el corazón  
  
Capítulo 1: Poema para un ángel  
  
Ikki se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación. La mañana estaba avanzada ya y los rayos del sol entraban a través de la ventana, iluminando al caballero quien sostenía una lapicera mientras miraba pensativo hacia afuera.  
  
Una gran cantidad de papeles estaban esparcidos sobre el desordenado escritorio y otra más grande dentro del cesto de basura. Ya hacia tiempo que sentía algo extraño en su alma, algo que le estrujaba el corazón, al menos así lo definió el caballero del Fénix. Y desde ese momento comenzó a escribir. Jamás en su vida había escrito algo, y mucho menos poemas. Siempre consideró que esas eran cursilerías, pero... algo había cambiado en él. Ahora tenia inspiración y ella lo incitaba a derramar sus sentimientos en el papel.  
  
Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la hoja de papel, al fin lo había terminado. Aunque inspiración tenia no sabía como expresarse, es decir no tenia idea de que palabras usar, de como traducir sus sentimientos. Releyó el escrito por enésima vez, le pareció estúpido, como si el que escribiera no fuera él. Tomó la hoja, la hizo un bollo y lo tiró al cesto mientras se levantaba para irse de allí. Estaba por alcanzar la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco, y pensándolo mejor regresó y buscó el bollo de papel. No podía deshacerse de eso, es que se sentía tan confundido. "Y es cierto, sus ojos me hechizaron" - pensó Ikki -  
  
Alisó el arrugado papel y lo guardó junto con otros en una carpeta, luego tomó la misma y dejó su habitación con la idea de continuar escribiendo en el jardín, y de paso tomar aire fresco. Estaba por bajar por las escaleras (su habitación se encontraba en el primer piso de la mansión) cuando se encuentra con su hermano Shun.  
  
- ¡¡¡Niisan!!! Buen día Ikki, ¿Todo bien? - saludaba Shun al mismo tiempo que veía la carpeta que llevaba su hermano -  
  
- Muy bien, ¿Tu? - tratando de esconder la carpeta -  
  
- No es necesario que escondas nada, se que últimamente te has dedicado a escribir. No te preocupes - guiñándole un ojo - guardaré el secreto. Aunque me gustaría saber en que andas - sonriendo -  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste? - algo molesto al saber que alguien se había enterado de su "secreto" -  
  
- Pues te he visto en el jardín a la noche más de una vez e incluso de día. En fin, cambiando de tema, te cuento las noticias: el resto de los caballeros dorados acaba de llegar a la mansión, debes haber oído el griterío seguramente.  
  
- Si, me lo imaginaba. Aunque no se para que vinieron todos, bueno, de seguro Saori les tendrá trabajo aquí, quien sabe. De última ni siquiera me importa.  
  
- Bueno... debo irme niisan, ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! - dijo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo -  
  
En realidad a Ikki si le importaba, y bastante. Desde hacía un tiempo ya (no había nada de guerras... paz al fin) que algunos grupos de caballeros dorados se rotaban para ir de visita a oriente. Estar todo el tiempo en el Santuario era aburrido así que no los culpaba. Al principio le fastidiaba el hecho que se paseen por la tranquila mansión. Bueno, tranquila es un decir, Seiya se la pasaba molestando desde que se fue a vivir allí pues le resultaba más cómodo tener todo servido: comida, televisión por cable, Internet, más comida, etc. Pero poco a poco Ikki se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de los dorados y en especial de uno de ellos, algo que, por otro lado lo ponía bastante nervioso.  
  
A veces el Fénix lo observaba tímidamente desde la ventana de su habitación, viendo como sus largos cabellos flotaban al viento. Era en esos momentos en que su mente se llenaba de hermosas frases y expresiones provenientes desde su alma, palabras que intentaba luego escribir. Al principio fracasaba pero poco a poco se fue soltando hasta llegar a leer cosas que nunca había imaginado poder escribir. "¿Qué me pasa? - se preguntaba - ¿Qué demonios me pasa?".   
  
El no deseaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Su alma era un territorio sagrado, el cual deseaba proteger. ¿Temor a sufrir? Quizá, pero el Fénix era demasiado arrogante para admitirlo, demasiado.   
  
Una vez más en el jardín y aprovechando la ausencia de gente releyó lo escrito y se puso a pensar si valía la pena haberlo hecho.  
  
- Para qué lo escribo si nunca lo llegará a leer - con algo de pesar en su corazón murmuraba - Es tan solo un poema corto, no es nada. Como si me alcanzaran las palabras...   
  
A Shun le sorprendió ver a su hermano mirando nostálgicamente el cielo mientras escribía versos en papel, se preguntaba que razón había para ese cambio en Ikki quien jamás se caracterizó por mostrar sus sentimientos. ¿Estará enamorado? Durante el almuerzo lo notó tranquilo y eso que estaban todos los caballeros dorados haciendo ruido en la mansión, ya era difícil encontrar algún lugar tranquilo para descansar. "¿Se enojará si le pregunto?" - se decía Shun para sí -.  
  
Ni bien culminó el almuerzo Shun se acerca a su hermano mientras abandonaba el comedor.  
  
- ¡Niisan! ¡Espera! - corrió Shun tras su hermano - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
- Dime Shun, ¿Ocurre algo? - algo preocupado -  
  
- No, sólo quería preguntarte algo. Ven - llevando a Ikki a un lugar más tranquilo -  
  
- ¿Pero que pasa Shun? - sin comprender nada -  
  
- Bueno, es que te he observado estos días y ... ¿Estas enamorado de alguien? - preguntó de improviso sorprendiendo a Ikki -  
  
- ¿Eh? Bueno... yo... ¡Diablos! Veo que no te puedo ocultar nada a ti - sonriendo - Ya que lo preguntas, si, creo estar enamorado. ¿Es muy obvio?  
  
- Eso responde muchas cosas, primero, tu nunca te pones a escribir poemas; segundo, has estado muy distraído últimamente. Dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado?  
  
Ikki se sonrojó al pensar en aquello, al parecer su hermano menor no tenia ningún problema en preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Pero a Ikki en cierta manera lo avergonzaba.  
  
- Pues... - muy sonrojado - me gusta... Shaka.  
  
Shun lo mira sorprendido, pero luego le sonríe.  
  
- Buena elección niisan, te deseo suerte. ¿Se lo vas a decir?  
  
- ¡¿Qué? ! ¡¿Decirle?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Seguro me rechazaría - bajando la mirada - Y de todas maneras, no creo que a el le interese.  
  
- ¡Oh, Vamos! ¿Por qué tan derrotista? ¡Ánimos hermano! - tomando las manos de Ikki entre las suyas - Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, y será horrible quedarse con la duda.  
  
- Olvídalo Shun, es inútil. No sabría que hacer, quedaría mal y después no podría verle a la cara - con tono triste -  
  
- Calculo que es eso lo que te inspira escribir, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Shun - ¿Te vas a conformar solamente con escribir sobre lo que sientes? ¡Tienes que ser valiente! - dándole ánimos a su hermano -  
  
- Gracias Shun - sonriendo tímidamente - Pero no tengo el valor de decírselo.  
  
En la cabeza de Ikki aun rondaba la conversación que tuvo con Shun; "... no tengo el valor de decírselo." -recordando lo que le dijo a su hermano -. Así fue como se le ocurrió una idea, mientras releía sus escritos, aunque no sabía si daría algún resultado.   
  
- Si... es la única manera - murmurando - Así podría enterarse, pero sin saber quien se lo envía...  
  
Ikki había decidido enviarle sus poemas a Shaka. Si bien la idea le pareció tonta y cursi, era la única manera que tenía para que el se enterase de sus sentimientos, o al menos saber que alguien lo amaba, pues no tenía ninguna intención de poner su nombre en ninguna hoja, seria un anónimo.  
  
Ikki no tenia mucho trato con el caballero dorado de Virgo, en realidad no tenia mucho trato con nadie, salvo su hermano Shun y el resto de los chicos de bronce. Rara vez las conversaciones con Shaka llegaban a algo más de un "Hola, ¿Cómo esta todo?". Todos creían que Ikki era hosco, y si bien lo era, eso se debía a que en el fondo era algo tímido. Y como el Fénix no deseaba mostrar timidez ante nadie prefería tapar eso siendo arisco con la gente.  
  
"¿Cómo hago?" - se preguntó el caballero del Fénix - Tras pensar un rato un buen plan Ikki se decidió sobre lo que debía hacer. Aprovechando que Seiya no estaba ocupando la computadora (como usualmente hacía), se sentó y comenzó a pasar el poema en el procesador de textos, para luego imprimirlo, dado que no quería que le reconocieran la letra (que ya era bastante irreconocible por sí sola). Una vez que tuvo la hoja impresa, imprimió un sobre con el nombre Shaka.   
  
- Listo - se decía en voz baja - Ahora... - algo dubitativo - solo tengo que deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Tuvo que hacer más de mil peripecias para poder acercarse a la habitación de Shaka sin ser visto, realmente la mansión era un caos dado que la mayoría de los dorados se encontraban en ella. Después de esconderse en uno de los cuartos vacíos y vigilar a través de la abertura de la puerta entreabierta, ni bien se desocupó el pasillo de gente, cruzó hacia el cuarto de Shaka - habiendo chequeado antes que el caballero no estuviera allí - y deslizó el sobre por debajo de la puerta. Luego se fue de allí y evitar así ser descubierto. Ahora solo tenia que esperar.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
¡Ohayo minna! ¡Saludos a todos! Aquí su servidora, Varda Elentari con un nuevo fic. ¡Si! Una vez más con mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya, Ikki - Shaka. Ya van varios... Ah... es que no me canso de escribir sobre esos dos... Este es el primer capítulo y prometo que la historia se va a poner interesante (bueno, eso espero, todo depende de mis musas XDDDD). ¡Ya saben! Ideas, sugerencias (¡las acepto con gusto!), críticas, etc., dejando review. ¡¡Gracias por leer mis locuras!! ¡¡Besos!!! 


	2. Hechicero de los cielos

Capítulo 2: Hechicero de los cielos  
  
Ikki se encontraba muy nervioso, le había dejado el sobre con el poema a Shaka antes del mediodía. "¿Lo habrá leído?" - pensaba el caballero del Fénix -. Casi se estaba arrepintiendo y ya había comenzado a reprocharse por esa tontería que había hecho. "¡Pero que idiota soy!" - se decía -. La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y allí podría ver que reacción tendría Shaka.  
  
- Por favor Shaka, ¿Me prestas esos libros? ¿Si? Por favor - le pedía Afrodita a Shaka, muy insistentemente -  
  
- Claro, pero me los cuidas, ¿Si? - le decía el caballero de Virgo - Ven, los tengo en mi habitación. Tuviste suerte que los traje para leerlos.  
  
Afrodita acompañó a Shaka hacia su habitación, éste último le había prometido prestarle la trilogía de "El Señor de los Anillos". Ya estaban en la entrada cuando Shaka abre la puerta, ambos pasan pero Afrodita se detiene y alza algo del suelo. Shaka voltea para ver que pasa.  
  
- Mira Shaka - tendiéndole un sobre - Deben haberlo dejado para ti.  
  
Shaka mira el sobre, tenia su nombre impreso. Con bastante curiosidad lo abre y saca un papel. Afrodita ve una expresión de sorpresa en su mirada.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Te escribieron un poema! - sonriendo mientras miraba la hoja -   
  
Shaka leyó atentamente las líneas.  
  
"Hechicero de los cielos"  
  
Envidioso el firmamento, por el color de tus ojos.  
  
Envidiosas las estrellas, pues tú brillas más que ellas.  
  
Envidioso el sol, por el dorado de tus cabellos.  
  
Inalcanzable para los mortales es tu presencia,  
  
Oh, Enviado divino, ángel caído del cielo.  
  
¿Con qué derecho atrapas mi corazón?  
  
Hechicero del cielo, tu magnánima alma me ha embrujado.  
  
El hechizo de tus ojos me ha vencido,  
  
ahora ya no me quedan defensas contra el amor.  
  
Piedad te pido príncipe divino  
  
tu luz me estremece y me impacienta,  
  
desesperado intentaré alcanzarte  
  
aunque mi alma no te merezca.  
  
Afrodita observó con una sonrisa pícara a un sonrojado Shaka, sin poder evitar reírse un poco.  
  
- Así que tienes un admirador secreto - guiñándole un ojo - ¿Tienes idea quien puede ser? - pregunta ansioso Afrodita -  
  
- Bueno... Y no se... Y esto está impreso así que no podría reconocer la letra, sea quien sea no debe querer que yo sepa quien lo envía. Me pregunto quien será. ¿No será una broma? - sin dejar de observar la hoja -  
  
- No lo se Shaka, pero es un poema muy hermoso, no creo que nadie se tome tanto trabajo para algo así. En serio por aquí debe haber alguien que esta enamorado de ti - sonriéndole -  
  
Shaka estaba muy sorprendido, nadie jamás le había escrito un poema. Además aquellas palabras le parecieron muy hermosas. No dejaba de preguntarse quien podría haberle enviado aquel poema, y según lo que el sabía no había nadie detrás de el.  
  
- Dime Shaka, ¿Alguien se te ha insinuado? - con curiosidad -   
  
- No que yo sepa, esto es una novedad para mi - sin salir de la sorpresa -  
  
- ¡Uf! Encima están casi todos en la mansión, así que podría ser cualquiera. ¡Tengo una idea! Si tu quieres puedo investigar quien te envía los poemas. ¡Y no te preocupes! Prometo no decir nada - sonriendo - Yo te ayudaré a averiguar quien es tu admirador secreto... ¡No pongas esa cara Shaka! - al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del caballero de Virgo - Quien sabe... por ahí encuentras el amor - con ojos risueños -  
  
- Como quieras, aunque mucho no me interesa.  
  
Mucho no le interesaba, según decía Shaka, pero en su cabeza no dejaban de resonar aquellas palabras escritas en el poema. El hecho de tener un admirador secreto lo ponía en una situación algo incómoda, sin embargo la curiosidad lo carcomía. ¿Quién le habrá enviado ese poema? ¿En quién despertó aquellos sentimientos? Secretamente empezó a hacer su propia investigación.  
  
El almuerzo estaba por servirse por lo que ya había bastante tumulto en el comedor. Shura se había ofrecido de chef ese mediodía para preparar una de sus tan aclamadas paellas a la valenciana. Casi todos estaban sentados ya, salvo Seiya, que estaba hurgando en una de las ollas. Shura al darse cuenta lo saca corriendo de la cocina, amenazándolo con cortarlo en mil pedacitos con su técnica Excalibur.  
  
Shaka estaba observando a cada uno de los caballeros que estaban sentados en la mesa, pero al perecer nadie tenia ninguna actitud sospechosa. Observó primero a sus compañeros de oro; a su derecha tenía a un alegre Dohko que charlaba con su discípulo Shiryu, mientras que a su izquierda tenia a los gemelos Saga y Kanon enfrascados en sus habituales discusiones. Frente a él veía a Mu regañando a Kiki, y al lado de ellos a Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y a Milo. El resto de los chicos de bronce estaban cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, donde estaba sentada Saori.  
  
Ikki trataba de evitar a toda costa mirar a Shaka, que estaba justo del otro lado de la mesa en diagonal suyo. Algo le decía que si cruzaban miradas, el caballero de Virgo se daría cuenta que había sido él quien le envió aquel poema. ¿Pero cómo fue que llegó a todo eso? Nadie diría que Ikki era un romántico, al contrario, el siempre le había rehuido a las cuestiones sentimentales pues para él esas cosas no son más que meras cursilerías. "Nunca digas de esta agua no has de beber..." aquel viejo proverbio encajaba perfectamente en aquella situación. Estuvo nervioso durante todo el almuerzo, sentía que cada movimiento que él hacía podría delatarlo. Si demasiado extremista, pero todo porque aun no estaba listo para declarar sus sentimientos.  
  
Luego de la reunión Ikki buscó a su hermano, si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en un momento así era Shun.  
  
- ¡Shun! - lo llamaba su hermano - ¿Podría hablar contigo? ¿A solas? - mirando de soslayo a Hyoga quien estaba con Shun -  
  
- Claro Niisan. Hyoga, ¿Me disculpas? - sonriendo dulcemente -  
  
Ikki tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo llevó a su habitación. Shun notó una expresión algo rara en Ikki, notó como chequeaba en los pasillos si había alguien o no, como si no quisiera encontrarse con nadie.  
  
- Ikki, ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunta Shun algo preocupado, una vez dentro de la habitación de Ikki -  
  
- Eh... Bueno... ¿Recuerdas sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana?  
  
- ¿Le... le dijiste? - sonriendo de sorpresa -  
  
- No exactamente. Bueno... resulta que... yo... le envié uno de los poemas que escribí - sonrojándose terriblemente -  
  
- ¡¿En serio?! - Shun muy sorprendido - ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué pasó???!!! - expectante -  
  
- Le envié un anónimo Shun.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Le enviaste un anónimo? Ikki, deberías ser mas valiente - regañándolo - Claro, todos estamos acostumbrados a ver a un Ikki recio y duro, y veo que tu no quieres cambiar esa imagen - moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación -  
  
- A ti se te hace fácil Shun, yo... - mientras miraba a través de la ventana -, sólo es que no me atrevo. Te lo comentaba para saber tu opinión, a mi me resulta extraño e incómodo todo esto hermano. Y en cierta manera tengo miedo, a ser rechazado.  
  
Shun se sorprendió de aquel cambio en su hermano mayor. Ikki no acostumbraba a abrir de esa manera su corazón, ni siquiera con el. Era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos. El caballero de Andrómeda se alegró mucho que Ikki le pidiera consejo, pero las cuestiones de amor siempre eran complicadas.  
  
- Mira, no se que pensará Shaka. Supongo que si fue a su habitación habrá encontrado el sobre, ¿Sabes? Quizá tenga mucha curiosidad en saber quien se lo dejó. Ahora que pienso - tomándose unos segundos para ello - eso explicaría la actitud de Shaka...   
  
Ikki volteó algo asustado para ver a su hermano.  
  
- Si, Shaka se pasó escudriñando a cada uno de los caballeros de la mesa, seguro que quería encontrar a su "admirador secreto" - riéndose -  
  
- No te burles Shun, me he metido en una grande. ¿Ahora que hago?  
  
- Podrias... - tomándose unos momentos para pensar - ¡Ya se! ¡Envíale más poemas! - Siempre que no te descubran, claro - guiñándole un ojo - En estas situaciones... lo mejor es dejar que las cosas sucedan solas.  
  
"... sucedan solas"... esas fueron las palabras de Shun. Y así era, debía dejar que las cosas fluyan por su cuenta. Amor, gran palabra. El ya había amado una vez, un amor hermoso pero que le produjo gran dolor. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si Esmeralda viviera? ¿Habría peleado en tantas batallas aun sabiendo que alguien lo esperaba? ¿Habría peleado de la misma manera que sus compañeros de armas teniendo a Esmeralda con el corazón desgarrado al saber que su vida corría peligro? "Extraño es el destino" - pensaba - "Quizá ella tuvo que morir para que otras cosas pasaran...". No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima recorriera su mejilla al recordarla. Pero Ikki logró reponerse, si bien nunca olvidaría a aquella muchacha, había decidido a continuar su vida. Así fue como dejó una vez más que el amor entre en la puerta de su corazón. "... y fue solo con mirarlo a los ojos..." -pensaba -.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Ohayo Minna!!! ¿Cómo están? Agradezco sinceramente todos los reviews que me dejaron y desde ya gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer ese fic. La verdad es que no me esperaba hacer a un Ikki tan romántico, pero el cambio no quedó mal ahora que lo releo (y también por algunos comentarios que me hicieron). Sorry si el capítulo quedo algo soso y corto (al menos eso me pareció), es que mis musas inspiradoras me han hecho un piquete en la puerta de mi casa pidiendo aumento de sueldo (creen que soy una negrera por hacerlas trabajar en tantos fics seguidos) XDDDDDDDD. Ya saben, dejen reviews para comentarios y críticas y también para ideas. ¡Si! ¡Déjenme ideas para el fic! (si mis musas renuncian podré contar con ustedes XDDDDD), ¡Ja! No estaría mal la idea de hacer fics a pedido (XD). ¿Les gustó el poema que escribió Ikki? Ese tipo de cosas me salen mientras me aburro en clase... (asé me va en los exámenes luego :P ). Bien, procedo a contestar algunos reviews:  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Gracias! Me alegré mucho que el primer review haya sido el tuyo. Si, sin querer le di un cambio a Ikki, veamos que sale de esto. Prometo enviarte mail sobre "ese tema", si no te encuentro en el msn, es que ando a mil con exámenes.  
  
Yumae: ¡Hola y muchas gracias! Si... un Ikki distinto, ¿Verdad? Tal como te comentaba el otro día en el msn... Aunque en verdad no fue mi intención, de todas maneras Ikki esta escribiendo otros poemas para su amado, ya los vas a leer. ¡Besitos!  
  
Niamy moon dark: ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado "Acoso", de todos los que escribí es el que más me gustó, aunque no creo que sea la gran cosa, realmente aprecio tu apoyo. espero terminar este, como ya expliqué antes mis musas están casi en huelga, en fin... ya veremos como sigo. ¡Besos!  
  
Naoki: Raro, ¿No? Un Ikki romántico... bueno, el amor da para todo. Me alegro que te guste, ¿Shun y Hyoga? Ya anoté la idea, veo que haré con ellos. ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Devil: ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Seguro que leerás más de ellos! No me cansaré nunca de mi pareja favorita, yo también adoro a Shaka... Ahhhh... es tan lindo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Besos!  
  
Luna Wood: Me alegro haber creado a otra fan más de esta pareja (ni que estuviera haciendo una campaña de evangelización pro Shaka X Ikki XDDDDDDDD). Es que se ven tan lindo juntos... Yo adoro a Shaka e Ikki es mi favorito de los de bronce, entonces ¿Por qué no juntarlos? Prometo que esto se pondrá más interesante... (siempre que mis musas cooperen).  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, ¡¡¡Muchos besos a todos!!! 


	3. Una confesión, un poema y un lío

Capítulo 3: Una confesión, un poema y un lío  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Shaka recibiera el poema y aun ni el ni Afrodita tenían indicios de quien pudiera ser el autor del mismo. Shaka se impacientaba, realmente deseaba saber quien era el autor del poema. Afrodita había ido a la habitación del caballero dorado de Virgo para hablar con él.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntaba insistentemente Shaka a Afrodita -  
  
- No, nada - pensativo y de brazos cruzados - Dime, ¿De verdad no sospechas de nadie?  
  
- Bueno no... - tomándose unos momentos para pensar - Bueno... en realidad hay algo que no te conté - Afrodita levanta la vista atento para escuchar a su interlocutor -  
  
- Por un momento pensé que era Mu.  
  
- ¿Mu? - algo incrédulo -  
  
- Bueno... hace un tiempo pasó algo con el, pero fue solo una tontería.  
  
- ¿Te enamoraste de él? - aun atónito -  
  
- ¿Qué? - algo sonrojado - No, no en realidad.  
  
- Hummmm no te creo.  
  
- Quizá, un poco. Pero eso ya pasó. Creo que somos demasiado parecidos para estar juntos, siempre quise a alguien distinto a mí a mi lado. De todas maneras no creo que sea él.  
  
- Bien, volvemos al principio. Y no has vuelto a recibir nada, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Nada - bajando la mirada -  
  
- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas?  
  
- ¿Qué le pregunte? ¿A Mu? - algo sorprendido -  
  
- ¡Claro! Así te sacas la duda - guiñándole un ojo - Si quieres le pregunto yo.  
  
- No, deja. No es su estilo.  
  
- Bien, continuaré con mi investigación, ¿Vale? - sonriéndole -  
  
Ikki una vez más se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. Sobre él había muchas hojas desparramadas, una vez más su corazón le pedía escribir. Esa era la única manera que su alma cobarde le permitía demostrar ese amor que sentía hacia Shaka. Y su único escape era enviarle anónimos, no se atrevía a nada más. Repitió los pasos que hizo aquel día, copió el poema en la computadora y lo imprimió, junto con un sobre con el nombre de Shaka. Luego, asegurándose primero que no haya nadie en la habitación de su amado ni en los alrededores, deslizó el sobre. "Si tuviera el valor para decírtelo Shaka..." - pensaba el caballero de bronce -.  
  
- Vaya, hasta mi hermano hace algo para aclarar sus sentimientos... en cuanto a mi... ¡No puede ser! - piensa Shun en voz alta mientras camina en círculos solo, en su propia habitación - Debo hacer algo... Lo amo tanto... pero él, tan frío y distante... Aunque con su mirada derrite el hielo.  
  
Shun también estaba enamorado, quien fuera su amigo de toda la vida le inspiraba ahora nuevas sensaciones. No, en realidad lo había amado desde siempre, aunque sólo su subconsciente lo aceptaba.  
  
- ¿Qué hago? Prometí ayudar a mi hermano, ¿Y a mí quién me ayuda? - continuaba hablando solo -  
  
Pensando que ya tendría tiempo para solucionar sus problemas como buen hermano que era decidió ayudar a su hermano. ¿De qué manera? No le dijo a Ikki, pero pensaba en fijarse si Shaka tenia o no pareja, pues si Shaka ya estaba con alguien no habría caso que Ikki continuara ilusionándose con el caballero de Virgo. No deseaba que le rompieran el corazón a su hermano. No le preguntaría directamente, seria muy obvio, así que no tuvo mejor idea que seguir un poco sus pasos para ver en que andaba. Quizá, con algo de suerte se enteraba de algo.  
  
Shun sale de su habitación decidido a poner en marcha su plan cuando se cruza con cierto rubio de fría mirada.  
  
- ¡Ah! Hyoga - sonrojándose, no podía evitarlo -  
  
- Shun - dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa - ¿Ocupado?  
  
- Ehhhhh... - algo nervioso - No exactamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un rato por el parque? Es un día hermoso.  
  
Shun se olvidó por completo de su hermano y aceptó la propuesta del cisne de hielo.  
  
Era normal que Hyoga invitara a Shun a caminar por el parque, pues era su amigo. Aunque esas salidas no eran más que una simple excusa para estar un rato con el joven Shun, al que tanto amaba. Como deseaba que viera en sus ojos el amor que le profesaba, pero todos veían una mirada fría en él. Siempre creyó que Shun nunca lo consideraría más que un amigo, que equivocado estaba. Pero era hora de cambiar todo, deseaba estar a solas con él y confesarle todo, pues Hyoga ya no aguantaba más esa opresión en el pecho que sentía cuando Shun estaba cerca.   
  
El sol brillaba fuertemente esa tarde contrastando con el verde de la fragante hierba. Un nervioso Hyoga - quien trataba de disimular - caminaba junto a Shun cabizbajo y ensimismado. El parque esa bastante grande y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión Hyoga comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Shun, tengo que decirte algo - poniéndose frente al chico Andrómeda y tomando valor - Es muy importante - tragando saliva, Shun lo miraba sorprendido -, siento que si no te lo digo voy a explotar.   
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - en tono preocupado -  
  
- Te amo Shun, eso es lo que me pasa - más rojo que un tomate -  
  
Shun quedó boquiabierto y completamente inmóvil, petrificado ante la confesión tan abrupta de Hyoga. Pasaron segundos - que para él fueron siglos - sin poder reaccionar. Hyoga lo miraba esperando alguna palabra por parte de el, pero Shun no decía nada.  
  
- Entiendo, no debí incomodarte - bajando la mirada totalmente desilusionado, mientras daba la vuelta para irse -  
  
Shun continuó inmóvil viendo como Hyoga lo dejaba allí, notó algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡Shun reacciona!" - se decía -.  
  
- ¡Espera Hyoga! - corriendo detrás de él y abrazándolo desde atrás - Yo... ¡Yo también te amo!  
  
Ahora era Hyoga quien quedo inmóvil, luego volteo y tomó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos.  
  
- Shun... ¿Tu me... amas? - aun con lágrimas en los ojos -  
  
Y Shun no prefirió decir nada, directamente se lanzó a los labios de su amado.  
  
Al mismo momento en que cierta pareja sellaba su amor, Shaka entra a su habitación y encuentra otro sobre en el suelo. Inmediatamente lo abre, aunque con tanta emoción casi rompe el sobre. Dentro del mismo encontró otro poema.  
  
Mi inalcanzable sueño  
  
A la eternidad renunciaría y el infierno aceptaría  
  
tan solo por una de tus caricias.  
  
Mi alma entregaría, por un beso tuyo  
  
tu esclavo sería.  
  
Perseguirte intento  
  
mas alcanzarte no puedo  
  
pues solo tu estela veo,  
  
el rastro de tus alas de plata.  
  
Abriría como sea las puertas del cielo  
  
y así poder abrazarte  
  
aunque el infierno me gane.  
  
Mi amor por ti me purifica  
  
cuanto deseo estar a tu lado,  
  
me rompería el corazón alejarme  
  
mas no deseo obligarte.  
  
¿Cómo apaciguar lo que siento?  
  
Dolor y alegría me envuelven al mismo tiempo  
  
solo me conformo con mirarte a los ojos  
  
y sentir como el tiempo se detiene cuando me ves,  
  
si tan solo pudiera tenerte...  
  
Mas obligarte no puedo  
  
lo único que quería es expresarte lo que siento.  
  
- ¡¿Pero quién eres?! Quiero conocerte... - hablando solo -  
  
Realmente quería conocer a aquel que le enviaba esas notas ¿Quién daría su alma al infierno por una de sus caricias? Parecía como si se estuviese enamorando de esa persona que aun no conocía, o que quizá si, pero no sabia quien era. Guardó el sobre junto con el otro en el bolsillo, pues siempre llevaba el poema con él, ya que constantemente releía aquellas líneas. "Espero averiguar hoy de quien se trata..." - pensó -.  
  
Esa noche los caballeros se habían juntado para una de sus acostumbradas reuniones. De fondo había buena música y circulaban buenas bebidas, el ambiente era muy ameno y todos se divertían.  
  
En un costado del living Shaka conversaba con Afrodita.  
  
- ¡Es hermoso! - decía el caballero de Piscis con lágrimas en los ojos - Es lo más hermoso que leí... Sea quien sea quien te escriba esto te ama realmente. ¡Ahhh! Te envidio, como desearía tener a alguien que me escriba cosas tan bellas.  
  
- Ni siquiera se quien es... ¡Demonios! Quiero conocerlo...  
  
- Es alguien de aquí, ¿Pero quién? - preguntaba Afrodita mientras miraba hacia el resto de los caballeros - ¡Ven! Vayamos a tomar algo con el resto - casi obligando a Shaka a acercarse al grupo -  
  
- ¿Una cerveza? - ofrecía un alegre Dohko, el barman oficial del Santuario -  
  
- Yo no bebo, gracias - contestaba Shaka, quién guardaba los poemas en el bolsillo -  
  
- ¡Yo si quiero! - contestó un sonriente Afrodita -  
  
En eso un Máscara Mortal bastante pasado de alcohol abraza desde atrás a Shaka y Afrodita.  
  
- ¿La están pasando bien? Les recomiendo los tragos especiales de Dohko, están muy buenos.  
  
A Afrodita le brillaban los ojos cuando Máscara estaba cerca, en cambio Shaka se sentía algo incómodo.  
  
- ¿De quién es esto? - preguntó Máscara soltando a los caballeros al momento que alzaba algo del suelo -  
  
- ¡Eso es mío! - contestó un nervioso Shaka al darse cuenta que lo que tenía Máscara en su mano era uno de los poemas, debía de haberse caído mientras los guardaba -  
  
Shaka intentaba quitárselos, pero Máscara ya estaba leyendo la hoja, impidiéndole a Shaka obtener el papel.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Quién te escribe esto Shaka? - con una sonrisa socarrona -  
  
- ¡Devuelve eso! - enojado -  
  
- No quiero.  
  
- ¡Es mío! - más enojado -  
  
- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto si es gracioso! ¡Escuchen todos! - alzando la voz tratando de captar la atención de todos los caballeros, algo que no le cuesta mucho - ¡Escuchen esto! Shaka recibe unos poemas muy graciosos...  
  
Shaka trataba de quitárselos, pero con mucha destreza Máscara lo impedía. El caballero de Cáncer había comenzado a leer uno de los poemas a todos los allí presentes, haciendo además estúpidos comentarios. Muchos se estaban matando de la risa (no por el poema, si por los comentarios de Máscara).  
  
- "Envidioso el firmamento por el color de tus ojos" - leía Máscara mientras miraba los ojos de Shaka - ¡Ja! Que romanticismo barato, tus ojos no tienen nada de raro. A ver... que sigue... Si, "Envidiosas las estrellas, pues tú brillas más que ellas"... Eso si es gracioso, ¿No? ¿Ven ustedes acaso a éste brillar?  
  
Muchos de los caballeros se desternillaban de la risa.  
  
- Ah, no, esta es mejor. " Oh, Enviado divino, ángel caído del cielo" - burlándose - ¿Tu? ¿Un ángel? - mirando a Shaka, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate y sin poder reaccionar - Si, caído del cielo, porque te tiraron - comentario que generó más risas -  
  
Afrodita contempló con pena un patético espectáculo: Un Máscara completamente alcoholizado leyendo a todo el mundo uno de los poemas que Shaka recibiera y a un caballero dorado de Virgo super colorado de la vergüenza sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Observó el rostro del resto de los chicos, la mayoría se reían, salvo uno quien denotaba una expresión de preocupación.  
  
- " ...tu luz me estremece y me impacienta", Ahhh... que romántico, ¿No lo creen? Aquí hay alguien que le tiene muchas ganas a Shaka - riéndose - ¿Quién te escribe estas porquerías?   
  
Shaka no podía decir nada, estaba completamente furioso, tanto que podía hacer explotar su cosmos y destruirlo todo.  
  
Shun observaba preocupado que Shaka no era el único furioso, detrás de todos estaba su hermano quien también escuchaba las pavadas de Máscara. No solo se burlaba de Shaka sino también de él, pero no podía decir nada o se pondría al descubierto.   
  
Shaka por fin reacciona, se acerca a Máscara - quien no dejaba de burlarse - y le da un buen golpe, dejándolo tumbado en el piso. Le quita la hoja y con mucha rabia se retira del living. Afrodita ve como deja a Máscara en el piso y corre a socorrerlo. Lamentablemente el alcohol y la paliza de Shaka lo dejó inconsciente. "Pobre Shaka... será mejor que lo deje solo - pensaba el caballero de Piscis - Después de todo, creo tener ahora una pista" -.  
  
----------------------------  
  
¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Desde ya agradezco los reviews y las ideas. ¡Ya cumplí una! Para las que pidieron Shun X Hyoga, si... fue de improviso ¿No?, pero ya verán, la cosa no va a quedar ahí... mejor no les cuento :P o arruino el próximo capítulo. Ahora bien, procedo a contestar los reviews...  
  
Naoki009: ¡Hola! ¿Te gustó el poema? Pues siempre vi a Shaka como un ángel, sólo le faltan las alas, ¿O no? espero que te haya gustado el de este capítulo, ¡Besos!.  
  
Luna Wood: He obligado a mis musas a trabajar (con salario mínimo, claro) y algo salió. Si.. el poema es la descripción de Shaka, tu lo has dicho. Ikki está en la disyuntiva de decirle o no... pero bueno, en el fondo es cobarde con los sentimientos. ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
Dark lady iria: ¡Gracias iria! ¿Te gustó? Espero que este te guste más, y no es el único, ikki le escribirá algo más seguro. ¡Besos!  
  
Ángel of Gemini: ¡Gracias! No sabes la alegría que me da que me digas eso , en serio, el hecho de que a alguien le guste mis historias me dan ganas de seguir. Si... el ángel y el demonio... ya tengo un par de ideas para seguirlo, he dejado a mi primer fic colgado desde ya hace varios meses, pronto lo veras actualizado, pues ya he empezado con el capítulo 12. es que es largo y lleva tiempo, y el grupo de musas que se encargaba de ese fic ha decidido hacer un largo viaje (en realidad se quejaban de la mala paga XD). ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Nebyura: ¡Gracias por la idea! Pues ya hay Shun X Hyoga, y como dije antes no se va a quedar ahí... van a pasar cosas... ¿Si Shaka lee a Tolkien? Jejeje, le pasé algo de mi karma a Shaka :P , pues yo soy fanática de la obra de Tolkien (no por algo mi nick es Varda Elentari, o también conocida como Elbereth Gilthoniel, Reina de las Estrellas) (menudo nombre XD). Muy buena la idea que me diste, de seguro la pongo en práctica (mis musas pobres tienen el cerebro gelatinizado de pensar XD). No había visto esa película, pero la idea es genial... ¡De nuevo gracias!  
  
Eso es todo... espero que los exámenes no ocupen todo mi tiempo así pronto escribo el cuarto capítulo. ¡Gracias y besos a todos! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! 


	4. Malos entendidos

Capítulo 4: Malos entendidos  
  
Shaka se retiró furioso a su habitación, había pasado una vergüenza terrible por culpa de Máscara. "Me las vas a pagar - se decía muy enojado a sí mismo - Ahora todos se burlaran de mi". Pero deteniéndose un momento a pensar se dio cuenta que quizá su admirador secreto se encontraba allí, entre el resto de los caballeros. De lo enojado que estaba no se le ocurrió mirar al grupo pues la mayoría se estaba riendo de el. Quizá, si hubiera mirado ahora tendría una pista.  
  
Al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la casa Shun trataba de calmar a un muy furioso Ikki.  
  
- ¡Niisan! ¡Cálmate! No es para tanto - en tono de suma preocupación, pues conocía las reacciones de su hermano -  
  
- ¡Maldito idiota! Y no pude hacerle nada - gruñendo - ¡Diablos! Todo porque no quería que Shaka me descubriera y tener que explicarlo todo frente a ese grupo de inútiles.  
  
- Tranquilízate Ikki. ¿Te detuviste a ver a Shaka? Estaba preocupado y molesto. Bueno, le propinó un buen golpe a Máscara. Aunque ten en cuenta que estaba alcoholizado, perdónalo niisan.  
  
- Quedé como un idiota Shun.  
  
- No es así, pues nadie sabe que tú eres el autor de los poemas.  
  
Ikki veía como su anhelo se desmoronaba, aun así debía seguir adelante, De todas manera eso pasó por un descuido accidenta de Shaka.  
  
Afrodita se quedó a atender al inconsciente Máscara, quien estaba knock out por culpa tanto del golpe de Shaka como por los tragos "especiales" de Dohko. Cargándolo en la espalda lo llevó a su habitación dejándolo sobre la cama. En ese momento estaba pensando en ir con el caballero de Virgo pero ya era bastante tarde, mañana de seguro su humor se habría calmado, aunque sea un poco.  
  
Shun despertó a la mañana siguiente muy contento porque no estaba solo. A su lado un rubio muy atractivo lo abrazaba impidiéndole moverse.  
  
- Buen día mi amor - dijo Hyoga mientras revoloteaba el cabellos de Shun -  
  
Shun se encontraba aun algo cansado, había hecho el amor toda la noche con el caballero del cisne.  
  
- Buen día - besando los labios de rubio - Me alegra tanto que tu y yo...  
  
- Shhhhhh - poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Shun, besándolo luego -  
  
A continuación los enamorados vuelven a hundirse en las delicias y placeres del amor.  
  
Los caballeros obviaron el desayuno, salvo algunos que no tuvieron ningún problema con el alcohol la noche anterior. Saori no necesitó preguntar, sus caballeros habían armado una "fiesta" anoche (aun había botellas vacías en los costados), ya tendría tiempo de sermonearlos luego en el almuerzo.  
  
Más tarde Shun se levanta, dejando a Hyoga durmiendo plácidamente. Aun tenia algo de sueño y estaba cansado, pero quería aprovechar ese rato libre para retomar su plan: averiguar si Shaka estaba con alguien. Encontró al caballero de Virgo desayunando junto con Shiryu, Dohko, Mu y Saori. Luego de terminar - y asegurándose que no se diera cuenta - lo siguió, tan solo para ver si estaba o no con alguien. Después de perder casi todo el resto de la mañana en su plan, Shun es sorprendido por Hyoga.  
  
- Shun - besándolo en los labios - Que malo eres - haciéndose el ofendido -, me dejaste solo.  
  
- Salí a pasear, me dio pena despertarte amor - mirándolo tiernamente -  
  
A Hyoga no se le escapó el hecho de haberle parecido que Shun estaba mirando a Shaka, pero rápidamente quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
- Vamos Shun, ya es hora del almuerzo - tomándolo de la mano -  
  
Al mediodía todos estaban de pie. Todos vieron a Máscara con un ojo morado, Afrodita iba detrás de el tratándole de poner una crema para el dolor (aunque mucho no se dejaba). Nadie, absolutamente nadie hizo mención alguna sobre lo ocurrido la última noche y menos al ver la cara de Shaka, cuando pasaban a su lado miraban para otro lado.  
  
Antes de servir la comida tuvieron que soportar las lecciones de moral y buenas costumbres de Saori y todo un sermón más largo que la Biblia misma, y ni mencionar lo que pasó cuando vio el ojo morado de Máscara. Shun observaba preocupado a Ikki, su hermano se veía triste por lo que sonrió para darle ánimos. Mientras tanto otro caballero observaba a Shun.  
  
Luego de la reunión, Afrodita corre tras Shaka para hablar con el.  
  
- Shaka, espera - tomando al caballero de Virgo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí - ¿Cómo estás? - algo dubitativo por la reacción que Shaka podría tener -  
  
Ah, hola Afrodita. Acá ando - encogiéndose de hombros - Ya bastante vergüenza pasé anoche.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Tu quizá no te percataste, pero vi a uno de los caballeros que miraba preocupado.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - sorprendido -  
  
- Cuando Máscara leía el poema, Shun observaba la escena preocupado, no se reía.  
  
- ¿Crees que...? - sin completar la frase -  
  
- Calculo que si, pero no estoy seguro.  
  
- ¿Shun? Vaya... - sin salir de la sorpresa - Así que el me enviaba los poemas de amor -  
  
Pero resulta que los caballeros dorados de Virgo y Piscis se pusieron a hablar en un lugar donde continuamente circulaba gente. Y fue justo Hyoga quien se detiene "accidentalmente" a escuchar la conversación, luego de oír el nombre de su amado en ella. "¿Shun le envió poemas de amor a Shaka? - se preguntaba incrédulo - No, no puede ser... ¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa aquí?". Aun incrédulo por lo que escuchaba se fue corriendo a buscar a Shun para que aclare las cosas.  
  
Por su parte Shaka - quien en el fondo no creía que Shun sea quien le escribiera los poemas - también fue a buscar al caballero de Andrómeda, para aclarar sus dudas de una buena vez. Tuvo suerte, al poco tiempo lo encuentra en el jardín.  
  
- ¡Shun! - grita Shaka acercándose con paso decidido - ¡Ven! Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
Shun se detuvo preguntándose que quería el caballero de Virgo con el.  
  
- Dime Shaka - con su tan habitual sonrisa - ¿Qué se te ofrece?   
  
- ¿Tu me escribiste estos poemas? - algo nervioso, mostrándole las dos hojas con los poemas -  
  
Shun se detuvo en seco, no esperaba que Shaka llegara a sospechar y menos de él. ¿Pero por qué? Se mostró bastante impresionado.  
  
- ¡Dime por favor! ¿Fuiste tú Shun? - replicando -  
  
- No Shaka - moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, y bastante nervioso como si ocultara algo -  
  
- Hummmmm - mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - Si no fuiste tu... Tu sabes quien fue, ¿Verdad?  
  
Shun - con más nervios encima - no contesta.  
  
En ese momento llega Hyoga, corriendo, con una expresión de enojo, mirando de mala manera a ambos caballeros quienes no comprendían absolutamente nada.  
  
- ¡Shun! ¡¿Tú le escribes poemas de amor a Shaka?!  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que, qué???!!! - sin entender -  
  
- ¿Vas a ser o no sincero conmigo? - preguntó un Hyoga enojado, exigiendo explicaciones -  
  
- ¿Pero qué pasa? - mirando a ambos - ¡Yo no escribí nada! - ahora con un tono de enojo -  
  
- ¿Quién fue entonces? - preguntó Shaka, ansioso de saber -  
  
- Un momento, ¿Le escribiste o no esos poemas a Shaka? - preguntó Hyoga, ahora confundido -  
  
- ¡Que no! Pensé que confiabas en mi - ofendido - ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?  
  
- Oí a Afrodita que decía eso...  
  
- ¡Claro! te dejas llevar por habladurías, que poco me conoces - más ofendido -  
  
Shaka miraba a ambos sin entender nada.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar tan fácilmente de mi, Hyoga? Pensé que me querías - con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Cómo puedes acusarme infundadamente?  
  
Tras decir eso Shun se va, dejando a los otros totalmente desconcertados.  
  
- ¡Shun! ¡Espera!  
  
- ¡Shun! - lo llamó Shaka - Tu sabes quien me los escribió, ¿Verdad?.  
  
Shun se detuvo y miró a Shaka.  
  
- Sí, se quien fue - secándose las lágrimas -. Es un muy buen amigo mío, pero no diré más.  
  
Shun sigue su camino dejando a Hyoga totalmente desconcertado.  
  
- Hyoga, no desconfíes de Shun - palmeando la espalda del caballero - Afrodita se confundió, pensó que el me los había escrito - sonriendo - ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! ¡ Ve tras él y discúlpate! - le dijo, al darse cuenta que acababa de presenciar una pelea de pareja -  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No era Shun? - preguntaba Afrodita con asombro - ¿Cómo pude equivocarme? ¿Quién será entonces?.  
  
- Alguien que Shun conoce, claro está.  
  
- Ya veo - contentó Afrodita -   
  
- Lo único que se es que Shun no miente y además será muy difícil sonsacarle información.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Bueno, gracias por seguir este fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pido perdón si quedó algo corto. Resulta que mis musas aparecen en lugares y situaciones inesperadas, pues escribí el capítulo en medio de la clase de contabilidad (ni atención le presté a la profesora XD, así me va a ir en el parcial y eso que pretendo ser contadora XDDDD). No hagan eso ustedes. estudien y pórtense bien. Cambiando de tema ¿Se arreglará el problema entre Hyoga y Shun? Ya verán en el próximo... jejeje... tendrán que esperar hasta que termine con los exámenes... jejejeje. Ahora contesto reviews...  
  
Naoki009: ¡Acertaste! Si, era obvio que Afrodita sospechara de Shun, solo que Shun se preocupo por Ikki (y Afrodita no puede leer la mente) por eso la cara. ¿Castigo? Se lo merece, pero como Shun dio, estaba mal por al alcohol, quizá Ikki le de una oportunidad. ¡Besos y muchas gracias por el review!  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Gracias por el review! Si... Afrodita tuvo la pista, pero como detective no sirve, pobre XDD. Ya veras como Ikki toma valor para declararse a Shaka, pero tendrás que esperar los siguientes capítulos... Siempre que no tenga problemas para ello... ya veré como continua esto. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Tao shirou: No sabes cuanto te agradezco, me alegro mucho que a alguien le guste las cosas que escribo. Afrodita y DeathMask es una de las parejas que más me gusta (despues de Shaka X Ikki, claro). De seguro habrá algo de ellos en este fic, o el algun otro. Aun me debo hacer un fic de ellos, pero siempre termino haciendo Shaka X Ikki (que enferma XDDD). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Niamy Moon Dark : ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! ¿De verdad piensas eso? Bueno, no me considero la gran escritora de fics, no lo soy. Tan solo me gusta escribir lo que me imaginación de dicta. ¿De dónde saco inspiración? De la vida misma supongo, mi vida es tan normal como la de cualquier otro. Quizá debe ser por la falta de cosas interesantes en mi vida por lo que termino desplegando mi imaginación asi, escribiendo. Lo unico que se es que no hay que temerle a la imaginación y es lo que más me gusta desarrollar porque me divierte muchísimo, no solo escribiendo fics sino tambien leyendo los de otros autores. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Me alegro de leer tus reviews, y desde ya gracias por las ideas. Escribir sobre Hyoga y Shun ya casi es normal para mi, aunque como pareja secundaria (ya sabes cual es mi favorita XD), se ven muy lindos juntos. Espero que te guste como se estan desarrollando las cosas entre ellos dos. Y no te preocupes, Ikki no se va a dar por vencido; ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Devil1: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que mis poemas no sean considerados desastrosos, y que al menos le guste a alguien, hace tiempo que escribo y estos son de los primeros que publico y eso que lo hago dentro de un fic. Ya veras como Ikki se va a decidir, siempre que no tengo cantratiempos... no... mejor no adelanto nada. ¡Gracias y besos!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... ya saben, pueden tirarme ideas para escribir, las recibo con gusto. El próximo capítulo se llamara "Cita a ciegas" (Nebyura, te darás cuenta que usaré la idea que me diste, ¡Gracias!). ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!  
  
¡¡¡¡BESOS!!!! 


	5. Cita a ciegas

Capítulo 5: Cita a ciegas  
  
Ikki dudaba de seguir escribiendo, pero las palabras de Shun le dieron algo de valor. Recordó que su hermano mencionó que Shaka se veía preocupado y molesto, ¿Habrá sido así?. Su corazón esperaba eso, por lo que dejó sus duda de lado y se sentó una vez más a escribir, derramando sus sentimientos en el papel. A esas alturas ya estaba cansado de escribir y de jugar el papel de admirador secreto, deseaba decirle la verdad a Shaka pues sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho cada vez que lo veía y no poder decirle nada. "Debo dejar de ser cobarde y enfrentar lo que siento"- se decía, dándose valor -. Le enviaría un nuevo poema pero esta vez lo iba a enfrentar, ¿Pero cómo? Claro está, utilizando el conocido recurso de la cita a ciegas.   
  
Ya había pasado un día de aquella pequeña confusión con Shun. Shaka se encontraba esa tarde en su cuarto, pensando sobre la errónea idea de que Shun era quien le escribía los poemas, en eso Afrodita toca la puerta y entra.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas Shaka? - sentándose en la cama a su lado -  
  
- Estaba pensando... Vaya... no me servirá de mucho - casi dándose por vencido - Shun dijo que él era uno de sus mejores amigos - comentaba, Afrodita escuchaba atento - Ayer no se me ocurrió nada, pero... ¿Quiénes son los mejores amigos de Shun?  
  
- ¿Y me preguntas a mi? Ni idea Shaka, calculo que el entorno de los caballeros de bronce, aun así, como Shun es muy dado con todos podría ser cualquiera. ¿Tu qué sientes?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - bajando la mirada y suspirando - No lo se, ya sabes. Pero... sea quien sea, me gustan los poemas - sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco -  
  
- Shaka, diría que sufres de síntomas de amor platónico.  
  
Shaka no le contestó, tan solo lo miró y sonrió.  
  
Shun estaba algo ofendido por lo de Hyoga. Esa noche la había pasado solo pues aun continuaba "enojado" con Hyoga. En realidad creía que se había pasado un poco con la "pelea", pero en el fondo se sentía dolido. ¿Cómo pudo pensar así? El caballero del Cisne había intentado acercársele pero el no dio el brazo a torcer. Pero ya había pasado un día y ya era hora de que las cosas se arreglasen. El chico Andrómeda escucha que alguien toca la puerta.  
  
- Shun... Soy, yo - Hyoga, algo nervioso -  
  
Shun abre la puerta y sin decirle nada lo mira directamente a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Me perdonas? - pregunta el rubio con la dulce mirada de sus ojos celestes -  
  
Shun iba a decirle algún reproche, pero al ver aquella mirada que era capaz de derretir el hielo no pudo decirle nada.  
  
- No puedo enojarme contigo - con algunas lágrimas en los ojos - Te extrañé anoche.  
  
- Y yo te extrañé a ti, Shun. No debí dejar llevarme por habladurías y menos por las estupideces de Afrodita. Tu has sido sincero conmigo siempre Shun y mira como te he pagado - bajando la mirada -  
  
- Ven - tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo dentro de su cuarto - Dejemos esa tontería de lado, me molestó, si - desviando la mirada - Me dolió que pensaras eso de mi, pero ya está.   
  
Hyoga se sentía culpable.  
  
- Soy un tremendo idiota, yo te amo y nunca te haría daño a propósito - los ojos de Hyoga se humedecían - Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué Afrodita dijo que tu le enviabas poemas a Shaka?  
  
- Ah, si, eso - agarrándose la cabeza - Es... una larga historia.  
  
- Recuerdo que esa noche Máscara se burlaba de Shaka, por esos poemas, ¿No? - preguntaba Hyoga algo curioso -  
  
- Bueno... digamos que hubo una confusión - sonriendo -, pero si te cuento todo voy a poner a alguien al descubierto y prometí no decir nada. Digamos que... - viendo la confusa cara de Hyoga - Shaka tiene un admirador secreto y yo se quien es, y Afrodita pensó que era yo.  
  
- Ah, era eso. Admirador secreto... si eso deseaba saber Shaka ayer. Vaya, me pregunto quien será.  
  
Como ya era tradición luego de que Saori se fuera a dormir, los caballeros armaban de las suyas. Una vez más el living se llenó de botellas, comida (como si no hubiesen comido durante la cena), música, etc. Dohko repartía bebidas y todos bailaban alegremente. En un rincón de la sala un par de hermanos hablaban animadamente y parecían planear algo.  
  
Saga observaba cada uno de los movimientos de cierto caballero con muchas ganas, su hermano menor Kanon lo miraba con interés.  
  
- ¿Estas mirando a quien yo creo? - con suspicacia -  
  
Saga sonreía lívidamente y miraba a su hermano, asintiendo.  
  
- ¿A que no le tienes ganas, Kanon? - preguntaba el hermano Mayor -  
  
- Desde luego Saga, el tema es quien se lo quedará. Tendremos que batirnos a duelo - contestó Kanon en tono gracioso -  
  
- ¿Para qué? Podríamos agarrarlo entre los dos - golpeándolo con el codo y guiñándole un ojo -  
  
- El tema es como, no será fácil atrapar a ese rubio. Además al parecer alguien ya le echó el ojo. ¡Intentémoslo Saga! Lo molestamos un poco y listo.   
  
- Siempre que le gusten los tríos - matándose de la risa -  
  
De hecho la víctima era el mismísimo Shaka, el nuevo blanco de los gemelos. Estos estaban algo pasados de alcohol (como de costumbre), haciéndose los tontos intentaron más de una vez acercarse a Shaka esa noche (quien al no tomar estaba bastante lúcido, por lo que se dio cuenta).  
  
Mientras tanto, una sombra se deslizaba en el pasillo del primer piso, muy cerca de la habitación de Shaka. Ikki se había escapado de la "reunión" para dejar cierto sobre en la habitación de Shaka. De pronto el caballero del Fénix escucha unos pasos, sea quien sea ya no podía esconderse.  
  
- ¿Ikki? - dijo una voz muy familiar -  
  
Ikki sintió ser visto por uno de los caballeros, era Shiryu quien al parecer se iba a dormir.  
  
- Tu no viste nada, ¿OK? - dijo Ikki muy nervioso -  
  
- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo Ikki - contestó sonriente y algo sorprendido el caballero del Dragón -, como tu digas Ikki, en ningún momento vi que tu deslizaras un sobre por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Shaka - amortiguando una risa -  
  
- Si, si, muy gracioso - algo molesto -  
  
- Así que era tu, vamos Ikki. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Déjate de rodeos, todos sabemos que alguien está detrás de Shaka, gracias a Máscara.   
  
- ¡Shhhhhhhhhh! - callándolo, no le gustaba que hablasen de su vida privada - Lo que yo hago es mi problema, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Debes ser más valiente, buenas noches.  
  
Justo lo que le faltaba, que Shiryu le dijera que fuese valiente. Bueno, en el fondo el Dragón tenia razón.  
  
Un par de horas más tarde, Shaka sube a su habitación y encuentra nuevamente un sobre en el suelo, con un poema y una nota.  
  
Ángel de plata  
  
Soy el cazador que camina en la noche estrellada  
  
y la trampa para el ángel debía poner  
  
mas el ángel fue quien me capturo, el cazador fue cazado.  
  
Ángel de plata, príncipe de los cielos  
  
mi corazón has capturado.  
  
Presa de los sentimientos soy, ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
Mi amor por ti es un fuego que me carcome por dentro  
  
que solo será apaciguado por la suavidad de tu piel  
  
por la belleza de tus ojos, la melodía de tu voz y la dulzura de tus labios.  
  
A tu merced me encuentro,   
  
sin darte cuenta en tus manos mi corazón has tomado.  
  
¿Quién soy yo para quitarle al cielo lo más bello que tiene?  
  
Contento estoy cuando me miras y eso es suficiente  
  
pues tus ojos son puros y me iluminan,  
  
demasiada pureza hay en tu espíritu   
  
para que sea mancillada por alguien como yo.  
  
Nunca me perdonaría mancillar a un alma tan cristalina.  
  
Soy un alma condenada al dolor si no estas a mi lado,  
  
que conforme quedaría con tan solo una de tus sonrisas.  
  
-¡Qué bello poema! - comenta un medio dormido Afrodita a la mañana siguiente - ¡Dime! ¿Piensas ir?  
  
Afrodita se refería a la nota que acompañaba el poema, en ella su admirador lo citaba esa misma tarde en la plaza cercana a la mansión, a las cinco en punto.  
  
- ¡Claro que si! - muy decidido - Aunque estoy muy nervioso - confiesa Shaka - ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
- Sea quien sea - tomándolo de las manos firmemente y dándole ánimos - debes tener confianza, quien sabe - sonriendo - por ahí te encuentras con el amor de tu vida.   
  
- Y hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarara a Máscara?  
  
- ¿Qué dices? - sonrojándose de pronto -  
  
- Ya te vi anoche queriéndolo acosar - riéndose -, ahora a mi me toca darte ánimos.  
  
- No creo que él... olvídalo. Me gusta hace mucho, pero sabes como es. Se va a burlar de mi seguro.  
  
- Estamos en una situación parecida Afrodita - con voz tranquilizadora - Será mejor que cada uno haga lo que pueda.  
  
Ikki había citado a Shaka en el centro de una plaza cercana a la mansión Kido, más exactamente en el gran árbol de cerezo situado al lado de la fuente. Estaba muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Aun así iba a ir, su hermano le instaba a que de una buena vez confesara sus sentimientos a Shaka y que no temiera la respuesta del caballero de Virgo, sea cual sea. ¿Y si era un no? Debía respetar la decisión de Shaka, aunque le rompiera el corazón. Su problema era el temor a ser rechazado, pero eso era algo que iba a tener que superar, pues si no estaría así con ese pesar por siempre y terminaría siendo peor. Para no dejar sospechas Ikki aprovechó que varios de los caballeros salieron luego del almuerzo, ya que si salía poco antes de las cinco de la tarde seria muy obvio.  
  
Ya casi era la hora, de dar tantas vueltas nervioso en la casi solitaria mansión se le había pasado el tiempo. Shaka inspiró profundo y salió de su habitación muy decidido, el problema era que no imaginó que una dupla de hermanos iría a molestarlo justo cuando salía.  
  
- Shaka, pero que agradable sorpresa - saludó Saga al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la besaba - ¿A dónde ibas tan apresurado? - acercándose demasiado al caballero de Virgo -  
  
- Saga, estoy ocupado...  
  
Shaka había sido molestado tanto por él como por su copia barata, Kanon, la noche anterior. No le preocupó demasiado dado que se había dado cuenta de que ambos hermanos estaban pasados de alcohol.  
  
En ese momento Kanon lo sorprende por detrás, tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo hacia él.  
  
- Anoche no nos diste la oportunidad de divertirnos - susurrándole al oído con voz seductora -  
  
- Anoche discutíamos con Kanon sobre ti, pero antes de pelearnos decidimos que sería más divertido compartir entre nosotros - comentó Saga quien se acercaba a Shaka, a pocos centímetros de sus labios -  
  
Shaka no daba crédito a la situación, de golpe tenia a las dos gemelos acosándolo, pero esta vez mucho más que lúcidos.  
  
- Pueden dejarme, ya no es gracioso - algo fastidiado -, en serio amigos, debo irme.  
  
- No, tu no te vas - lo agarra firmemente Kanon contra sí - Hazle caso a mi hermano y divirtámonos los tres, no sabes las ganas de tener a tan enternecedor rubio en nuestra cama - acariciándole el dorado cabello -  
  
- ¡Que me dejen! - intentando infructuosamente zafarse - Llegaré tarde por su culpa.  
  
- ¿Y a dónde llegaras tarde? - preguntó inquisitivamente Saga - ¿Qué hay más importante que divertirse con dos guapos como nosotros?  
  
- ¡No les interesa! ¡Diablos! - dijo al tiempo que les daba un buen empujón a los dos, dejando a Saga en el piso.  
  
Los gemelos reían, viendo como Shaka salía corriendo de la mansión.  
  
- Te dije Saga, no iba a ser fácil.  
  
Ikki llevaba esperando mas de quince minutos apoyado sobre el árbol de cerezo al lado de la fuente, ocultado detrás del mismo, miraba a cada rato para ver si Shaka se acercaba. Nada, no veía nadie, tan solo algunas parejas y gente paseando perros. No había señal de Shaka. ¿Iría a la cita el caballero de Virgo? Con cada minuto que pasaba su corazón que quebraba más y más. Los minutos eran como siglos, y a la vez el tiempo pasaba rápido. Una extraña paradoja. Ya eran las cinco y media y su esperanza se había desvanecido, Ikki dirigió por última vez la mirada a la fuente y se fue de allí, con el corazón destrozado. "De seguro lo que le escribí no le interesó..." - se decía a sí mismo, a la vez que una silenciosa lágrima surcaba su rostro -.  
  
Shaka corrió lo más rápido que pudo, directamente hacia el árbol de cerezo. Tenia la esperanza de encontrar a su admirador secreto, pero no había nadie. Claro, era obvio, ya eran más de las cinco y media de la tarde y la cita era a las cinco.  
  
- ¡Diablos! - gritó Shaka, con bronca - Maldita sea la hora que me encontré con ese par de idiotas - golpeando el árbol enojado -  
  
Por culpa de Saga y Kanon Shaka llegó tarde a su cita. Seguramente su admirador secreto habría pensado que el no estaba interesado, por lo que se marchó con el corazón destrozado. "¡No! Ahora va a pensar que no quiero saber nada de el" - pensó el caballero dorado - Y eso no es cierto, yo sí quiero conocerlo".   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
¡Ohayo minna! ¿Cómo están? Dado que ya estaba tardando en continuar el fic, aprovecho la fría noche para escribir este capítulo (en el increíble récord de una hora y media; oh, que lento mi cerebro XDD). ¡Uff! Con tanto examen dando vueltas no tengo tiempo de nada, espero haber conseguido un cuatro rasposo al menos. Vaya... un poema más, si sigo así me escribo un libro XD, ya son varios los que tengo dando vueltas, espero que les gusten. Espero también que les guste como se esta desarrollando la historia, calculo que el próximo capítulo será el último (si no se me alarga el fic, claro está). Bueno, procedo a contestar los reviews...  
  
Iria: Pues si que Ikki esta nervioso... mariposas en el estómago le llaman, ¿No? Muchas gracias por el review amiga, espero poder encontrarte pronto en msn y que actualices tus fics : ) ¡Besos!  
  
Luna wood: ¿Cómo estas?! Gracias por los reviews y por leer este fic, te habrás dado cuenta como un par de gemelos pueden estropearlo todo XDDD, ya veras como se iran desenvolviendo las cosas en el próximo capítulo (si... Afrodita como detective se va a morir de hambre). Como habrás visto Shun es demasiado dulce y bueno como para pelearse definitivamente con Hyoga y encima por una tonteria. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Hiu Ishida: ¡Claro que puedes llamarme Varda Chan! Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. ¿Te gustó la idea de Aioros - Shura? Yo creo que se ven muy lindos los dos. Como el fic se termina pronto dudo que pueda poner algo de Aioros, pero te prometo que va a haber mucho Aioros en el próximo que haga (y de seguro con Shura). A propósito, te voy a enviar algunas pics de ellos y de paso la dirección de una web japonesa dedicada a Aioros, ya tendrás noticias mías por mail. ¡Te mando muchos besos!  
  
Niamy moon dark: ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic! realmente te lo agradezco y espero que te guste como se esta desarrollando la historia, ¡Besitos!  
  
Naoki009: Si, Afrodita es un desastre, sin duda, eso le pasa por metiche XDDD. ya te habrás dado cuanta que la parejita Hyoga - Shun no iba a terminar por tan gran estupidez, aunque Hyoga debió haber confiado en Shun, bueno, asunto arreglado. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Besos!  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! De nuevo gracias por la idea, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya pronto se termina el fic y como habrás visto no se le iba a ser tan fácil a estos dos desencontrados... Ya estoy pensando en como se va a solucionar esto y creo que esta vez Shaka tomará cartas en el asunto (jajajajaja... no diré nada más... jajajajaja). Gracias por desearme suerte, como dije antes, espero haber conseguido un cuatro rasposo al menos XD. ¡Besitos!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... mañana debo estudiar (me haré seguro un momento para ir a un cyber y subir el capítulo), ¡¡¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW!!! ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! 


	6. Valentía para confesar los sentimientos

Capítulo 6: Valentía para confesar los sentimientos  
  
Decir que en el fondo Ikki tenia el corazón roto era poco, se había ilusionado con el hecho de ver a Shaka y decirle lo que sentía. Pero a Shaka no le interesaba, sino hubiera ido al parque. Y todo porque no afrontó sus sentimientos desde el principio; si tan sólo tuviera el coraje suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos... Tenia coraje para muchas cosas, ¿Por qué no para eso? Temor a ser rechazado, quizá. Ya había sufrido demasiado en el pasado como para volver a sufrir. Muchas contradicciones en se mente aparecían mientras caminaba a la deriva por la ciudad.  
  
Shaka no dejó de maldecir en su cabeza a los gemelos, ¿Qué pensaría su "admirador secreto"? ¿Le seguiría enviando poemas?. Eso fue lo que le contó a Afrodita antes de la cena.  
  
- Ese par de idiotas - decía el caballero de Piscis indignado - Por culpa de ellos llegaste tarde, creo que deberías haberlos enviado a algún infierno o algo así.  
  
- Si... aunque ahora ya está - bajando la mirada -, ya me quedé con la duda. Realmente quería saber quien es.  
  
- Si realmente siente algo por ti va a intentar acercarse de nuevo - animando a Shaka - Así que no te preocupes, deja que las cosas pasan.  
  
- ¿Y respecto a ti, Afrodita?  
  
- Yo... - desviando la mirada - Yo soy más tímido que tu supuesto admirador secreto.  
  
- ¡Vamos! - golpeándole la espalda - ¡Anímate! No dejes que Máscara se te escape.  
  
- No me va a dar ni la hora Shaka, no se si...  
  
- ¿Y tú me animas? Solo inténtalo, ¿Sabes? Creo que ese Máscara Mortal se manda mucho la parte, pero no creo que muerda.  
  
Ikki llegó poco antes de servirse la cena; su hermano Shun lo estaba esperando para saber bien lo que había pasado, aunque al ver a Shaka en la mansión al llegar con Hyoga del cine y a Ikki no lo preocupó un poco.  
  
- ¡Niisan! - corrió Shun detrás de su hermano mayor muy ansioso - ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
- Ah, Shun, hola. ¿Cómo me fue? Ni si quiera apareció - encogiéndose de hombros -  
  
- No te darás por vencido, ¿No? - algo preocupado - Hermano... quizá no recibió la carta o no pudo ir...  
  
- Ya está Shun, fue tan solo una estupidez mía - con una débil sonrisa -  
  
Una vez más luego de la cena hubo fiesta en la gran casa, el escenario sería el jardín. Esta vez sí era una fiesta, pues Saori no estaría en la casa debido a un viaje relámpago de negocios junto con Tatsumi. Ni bien se enteraron Dohko y Shura, estos fueron corriendo a comprar todos los elementos necesarios para una buena fiesta (entiéndase bebidas, y muchas). Al rato de culminar la cena el descontrol había comenzado; Dohko se encargó de servir las bebidas (el resto de tomarlas) y Shura de la música. En esos momentos un par de hermanos gemelos planeaban algo.  
  
- Oye Kanon - decía Saga mientras tomaba un whisky - ¿Vamos o no?  
  
Kanon ya deliraba por exceso de vodka en la sangre.  
  
- Bueno... - comenzando a sentir los efectos de la bebida - Entonces Shaka queda para mi, no te enojas, ¿No?  
  
Kanon balbuceó algo y quedó knock out en el sofá. Mientras tanto un Afrodita con algo de cerveza encima trataba de acercarse a Máscara, quien estaba sentado sobre el suelo recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, algo alejado del resto del grupo.  
  
- ¿Solito? - se acerca Afrodita con voz seductora - ¿Una cerveza? - ofreciéndole una lata de Budweiser -  
  
- ¿Eh? Bueno, gracias - aceptando la cerveza -  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Todos están muy animados por allá.  
  
- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que hago? - con su habitual "buena" manera de contestar, con un plus de alcohol encima -  
  
Afrodita dándose cuenta que Máscara estaba algo pasadito de bebida aprovechó y comenzó a mover sus fichas.  
  
- ¿No me puedo interesar por ti? - acercándose peligrosamente al caballero de Cáncer -  
  
Máscara se puso algo nervioso al ser mirado de esa manera por el caballero de Piscis, al tiempo que se preguntaba que quería Afrodita, cosa que no tardó en descubrir cuando éste comienza a besarlo de improviso.  
  
Shaka se dirigía a su habitación pues ya tenia algo de sueño cuando Saga se le acerca con porte seductor.  
  
- ¿Tan temprano te vas a dormir? ¿Y sin compañía? - tomando al caballero de Virgo por la cintura -  
  
- Quítate quieres - muy molesto e intentando sacárselo de encima - ¿No fue suficiente molestarme toda la noche?  
  
- Podríamos aprovechar que no está el molesto de Kanon aquí - tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos -  
  
- ¡Que te quites! - tratando de empujarlo, cosa difícil pues Saga se resistía -  
  
Y en el forcejeo Saga lo besó. Pero lamentablemente la escena era vista por uno de los caballeros de bronce, el corazón de Ikki de quebró en mil pedazos al ver a Saga besando a Shaka. Sus ojos no resistieron ver eso por lo que se alejó de inmediato. Segundos después Shaka se deshace de Saga y le da un buen golpe, dejándolo una vez más en el suelo.  
  
Ikki corrió a su habitación con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo que había visto momentos antes lo confirmaba todo, cometió el terrible error de ilusionarse demasiado.   
  
Saori volvió al mediodía siguiente y por poco sus gritos se escuchan en toda la ciudad al ver el desastre que había en el jardín. No daba crédito a los que veía: sillas tiradas, Seiya en un costado, botellas rotas, paquetes de papas fritas tirados, Kanon dormido en el piso, latitas de cerveza aplastadas, entre otras cosas. Shura y Dohko, señalados como jefes de la operación "fiesta", fueron sermoneados varias horas por la chica. Shura se sintió abatido pero Dohko no le dio mucha importancia, como si una "niña" pudiera enseñarle algo a venerable "anciano".  
  
Los gritos despertaron a la mayoría y los que bajaron primero se mataron de la risa al ver a los estropajos de Seiya y Kanon tirados en el jardín.   
  
Máscara se despierta por el ruido y con muy pocas ganas de abrir los ojos. Atina a acomodar las sábanas para seguir durmiendo cuando toca algo que siente moverse. Al abrir un poco más los ojos ve una mata de cabellos ondulados celeste brillante desparramados por la almohada, al momento que siente un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo mataba. Al abrir bien los ojos se da cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en su cama, y algo peor: ni el ni su acompañante estaban vestidos. De golpe ve borrosamente como se le acercan y lo besan.  
  
- ¿Dormiste bien bombón? - le preguntan con voz muy dulce -  
  
- ¿Afrodita? - abriendo esta vez los ojos como platos y sin entender que hacia él allí -  
  
- ¿No te acuerdas? - preguntó el caballero de Piscis quien también comenzaba a sentir los efectos post noche alocada -  
  
- No te preocupes - sonreía Afrodita -, yo te haré recordar.  
  
En ese momento Afrodita se abalanza a Máscara quien no puede resistirse ante tanta fogosidad.  
  
Ikki también despertó por los gritos de Saori, sin embargo decidió quedarse un rato en la cama pues no tenía demasiadas ganas de levantarse y verle el rostro a Shaka. Se culpaba por haberse enamorado de Shaka así como así, ¿Cómo pudo ilusionarse de esa manera?. "¡¿Pero qué demonios le vi?!" - pensó el Fénix -. Una vez más el amor le había tendido una trampa, odiaba el hecho que él sufriera tanto y Shaka no lo supiera, que injusto era todo para el. Ahora inconscientemente culpaba al caballero de Virgo de su situación, si tan solo Ikki pudiera ver más allá de sus narices. Era triste para él estar así, algunas lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a caer de sus ojos perdiéndose en la almohada al tiempo que comenzó a sentir una opresión en la garganta, angustia era lo que sentía. "¡Al diablo con todo esto! - se dijo - ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de él?". Se levantó pesadamente de la cama dispuesto a darse un buen baño. Mientras ordenaba sus cosas no pudo evitar ver hacia su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de escritos suyos. En un acceso de bronca atinó a tomar todos los papeles y tirarlos a la basura pero su corazón no tuvo fuerzas para ello. Tratando de dejar sus sentimientos de lado desvió la mirada del escritorio y volvió a sus cosas.  
  
Ikki salió de su habitación sintiéndose más fresco por el baño y con algo de hambre, con suerte llegaría a capturar algo de la heladera. Fue caminando rápidamente por el pasillo del primer piso para luego bajar por las escaleras cuando sin darse cuenta se cruza con uno de los caballeros.  
  
- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! - dijo Ikki en tono molesto sin ver a quien se chocó -  
  
El otro caballero le dirigió una mirada furibunda.  
  
- Tu eras el que venía distraído - dice una voz muy conocida -  
  
Ikki volteó a ver: era Shaka. La expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa y por poco de susto. Ikki gruño y siguió por su camino, como escapando de allí. Shaka lo quedó mirando extrañado, en eso detrás suyo aparece Afrodita.  
  
- ¿A quién miras? - preguntó el caballero de Piscis alegremente -  
  
- No entiendo por que ese tipo es tan huraño, parece que desea que lo odien.  
  
- ¿De quién hablas? - Afrodita intrigado -  
  
- De Ikki, casi me tira en el pasillo.   
  
- ¿Ikki? - pensando - No se mucho de él, solo que tiene un carácter muy fuerte, nada más - encogiéndose de hombros -. Te dejo Shaka, Máscara me está esperando abajo para salir, ¡Adiós!  
  
"¿Máscara Mortal de Cáncer? - pensó Shaka - Vaya, ¿Logró pescarlo acaso? - sonriendo -. Ahora sólo queda que me consiga a alguien para mi - se decía a sí mismo -, cualquiera mientras no sea Saga, su estúpido hermano, ni alguien tan huraño".  
  
Durante esos dos días siguientes Shaka no recibió ni notas ni poemas, al parecer su admirador secreto se había rendido, cosa que lo entristeció un poco. Saga continuaba insinuándosele, pero el no daba el brazo a torcer, pues bien sabía que el caballero de Géminis sólo quería un rato de diversión. Algo le decía en el corazón que siguiera investigando sobre su admirador secreto, Afrodita ahora mucho no lo ayudaba pues ya bastante ocupado estaba con Máscara. Así fue como se le ocurrió una idea muy loca, pero idea al fin. Era obvio que el autor de los poemas era uno de los caballeros. ¿Y si le escribía un poema a su admirador? . La idea era realmente loca, pues pensaba en leerlo frente a todos durante el único momento en que el grupo se reunía, el almuerzo o la cena. Tendría que aguantarse las bromas y risas de algunos, pero creía que valdría la pena intentarlo. Por lo tanto esa misma tarde se encerró en su habitación a escribir.  
  
Tomando fuerza y valor para resistir algunas risas - se aseguraba -, entró al comedor esa noche. Por suerte estaban todos los caballeros, iba a empezar a cenar cuando Shaka se levanta de su silla.  
  
- Disculpen todos la interrupción - tratando de no perder la compostura -. Esto que voy a leer es para uno de ustedes, según creo - mientras veía las miradas de los caballeros, algunas extrañadas y otras de sorpresa -, pero aun no se quien es.  
  
Luego comienza a leer el poema que escribió.  
  
Príncipe de las Sombras  
  
¿Dónde te escondes  
  
Príncipe de las Sombras?  
  
Le das el nombre de ángel  
  
a alguien que no lo es.  
  
¿Qué clase de luz te ha encandilado?  
  
¿La de mis ojos, según dices?  
  
No tienes idea como latía mi corazón  
  
al leer cada una de tus palabras,  
  
no sabes como esperaba  
  
cada uno de tus bellos poemas.  
  
¿Realmente sientes eso por mí?  
  
Me ha entristecido no conocerte.  
  
Perdóname Señor de la Sombras  
  
por no haber cumplido tu deseo.  
  
¿Merezco una segunda oportunidad?  
  
Tu decides.  
  
¿Me mostrarás tu rostro?  
  
¿O prefieres esconderte?  
  
Por favor, déjame verte  
  
dame la oportunidad Príncipe oscuro  
  
de poder corresponderte.  
  
Ni bien terminó de leer, un muy sonrojado Shaka vuelve a sentarse y se dispone a cenar, evitando oír los comentarios. Inmediatamente luego de leer el poema varios caballeros comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa, entre ellos Milo y Máscara aunque éste último calló de pronto al ver que Afrodita lo veía de mala manera. Saori contempló toda la escena completamente extrañada. "¿De qué me perdí?" - se preguntó -. Ikki escuchó sin comprender nada las palabras de Shaka, no podía creerlo, ¡Ese poema estaba dirigido a él!. Sintió que Shun le dirigió una disimulada mirada de sorpresa, por su parte Ikki evitó mirar para el lado de Shaka. ¿Eso significaba esperanzas?.  
  
Ikki no sabía que sentir, ni bien terminó de comer se levantó y se fue. Shun notó a su hermano preocupado pero ir detrás de él probablemente despertaría sospechas, al menos eso fue lo que pensó. Sin embargo no podía dejar de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Ikki, por lo cual ni bien pudiera se le acercaría. En la cabeza del Fénix había miles de cosas dando vueltas. Recordó a Shaka y a Saga besarse, cosa que no concordaba con lo que acababa de pasar. Iba una vez más caminando distraído por la mansión en dirección a su alcoba cuando es alcanzado por Shun.  
  
- ¡Niisan!, ¿Podemos hablar? - con tono de preocupación -  
  
- Shun, claro. Ahora más que nunca necesito hablar contigo.   
  
Ambos hermanos fueron al patio para estar tranquilos, allí nadie los molestaría.  
  
- ¡Debes ser valiente hermano! Ese poema fue para ti, no te des por vencido.  
  
- Shun, hace unas noches los vi besarse, ¿Qué quieres que piense después de eso?. Es inútil, deben andar juntos esos dos, no tendría caso.  
  
- Pero Ikki - hablando dulcemente - El que no arriesga no gana, además no se nada sobre eso que tu dices. No creo que Shaka sea pareja de Saga.  
  
- Ni yo tampoco - dice una voz amigable que llega al lugar -  
  
Shun se asustó al saber que Shiryu había oído la conversación, estuvo por decirle a su hermano que se callara pero éste le dio a entender que Shiryu sabía de su situación.  
  
- Ikki, si crees que Shaka está con Saga estas muy equivocado. Es más - riéndose - creo que tendrás que conseguirte anteojos pues debes andar muy mal de la vista.   
  
Ikki lo miró sin entender.  
  
- Todos saben que Saga estuvo molestando a Shaka, todos vieron como se le insinuaba y Shaka lo rechazaba, incluso Kanon lo perseguía. Todos lo vieron excepto tu.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro? Entonces... - dijo Ikki -  
  
- Dijiste que se besaron - interrumpiendo al Fénix -, bueno, así fue, pero fue Saga quien besó a Shaka, no al revés. Pues luego Shaka le dio una buena golpiza, y no por rumores, yo lo vi.  
  
Desde ese momento muchas ideas de Ikki comenzaron a cambiar, ahora si se sentía esperanzado.  
  
- ¿Ves hermano? Tu sólo te bajaste los ánimos, ahora sí debes animarte.  
  
Y eso fue lo que pasó, los ánimos de Ikki subieron, ahora el tenia una oportunidad. Tan solo tenia que juntar el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos a Shaka, y prepararse para cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte del caballero dorado. ¿Cómo haría entonces?. El próximo poema sería el último, pero esta vez tendría su firma e iría personalmente a entregarlo. Ahora estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo.  
  
Con esperanzas en su corazón y con toda la inspiración, una vez más se sentó a escribir. A la tarde siguiente se encaminó a la alcoba de Shaka, tuvo suerte pues el caballero se encontraba allí y mucha más suerte pues no había nadie más que él deambulando por el pasillo. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta y deslizó el sobre por debajo de la misma. Ikki estaría esperando apoyado sobre la pared al lado de la puerta con muchos nervios.  
  
Shaka se encontraba meditando, unos golpes lo desconcentraron, cosa que le hace abrir los ojos, justo cuando ve un sobre apareciendo por debajo de la puerta. Al instante estaba leyendo el contenido.  
  
La visión del Dragón Dorado  
  
Un día logré ver un Dragón Dorado surcar los cielos  
  
mientras era encandilado por la luz del sol  
  
reflejada en sus alas doradas.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Que bella criatura!  
  
A los dioses les agradezco por tan magnánima creación,  
  
embelesado me siento, mi corazón es hechizado por completo.  
  
Me hipnotiza su belleza más luminosa que el sol mismo.  
  
Si se acerca inmóvil quedo,  
  
su presencia se impone ante mi...  
  
De pronto una luz lo envuelve,  
  
y más hermoso es lo que veo luego.  
  
De sonrisa franca y ojos color del cielo  
  
y sus cabellos de hilos de oro al viento.  
  
Su piel de alabastro y su aura blanca me estremece...  
  
Y la visión desaparece...  
  
En mis visiones te veo mi Ángel de Plata  
  
con el fulgor de un Dragón Dorado,  
  
criatura divina, enviada del cielo  
  
cuya aura irradia magia y luz propia, como la tuya mi Ángel.  
  
Eso eres para mí, tan solo un sueño...  
  
Un hermoso y preciado sueño.  
  
Ikki.  
  
Shaka no daba crédito a lo que leía, ¡Ikki le había escrito los poemas! Nunca se imaginó que él, de entre todos los caballeros, seria su admirador secreto. Es más, ni en esos momentos lo creía, "¿Ikki? ¿El? ¿El malhumorado de Ikki? - se decía a sí mismo - No puedo creerlo." Se sentía amado por alguien del que nunca imaginó. ¿Qué debía sentir en ese momento? Gran pregunta, pero no había respuesta exacta en ese momento. Se sentía halagado en parte, pero no, era algo más que eso. Realmente se moría de ganas de saber quien era el autor de tan bellos poemas y ahora que sabía quien era no tenia idea de lo que tenia que hacer. "Un momento, ese cosmos es de..." - se decía - Se dio cuenta que Ikki estaba afuera esperándolo quizá. Con algo de nervios abrió la puerta y vio al caballero de bronce apoyado en la pared.  
  
- Yo... Sólo quería saber si te gustaron mis poemas - completamente sonrojado y nervioso sin despegar la mirada del suelo -.   
  
Shaka tenia a Ikki delante suyo y no sabia como reaccionar, es más, le tomó segundos reaccionar, segundos que para él fueron siglos.  
  
- Nunca nadie me había escrito cosas tan hermosas - sonriendo y notando que sus ojos se humedecían a la vez que se preguntaba por que -. Nunca pensé que serias tu Ikki.  
  
Ikki deseaba hablar pero su lengua estaba completamente paralizada de los nervios, además, ¿Qué le diría a Shaka, ahora que lo tenia frente suyo?.  
  
- ¿Realmente sientes eso por mi? - pregunta Shaka de repente, como queriendo confirmar esos sentimientos - ¿Realmente me amas?  
  
Algo en el corazón de Shaka deseaba profundamente que así fuera.  
  
- Te amo con toda el alma - dijo Ikki con voz profunda, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos -  
  
El corazón de Shaka se aceleró, la mirada azul noche de Ikki lo había fulminado, había tanta sinceridad y dulzura en esos ojos... Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ahora era él el que estaba siendo hechizado por el Fénix. ¿Cómo era que detrás de alguien tan solitario y huraño se escondía una persona tan llena de pasión y sentimientos?.  
  
Sentirse tan amado por alguien era hermoso, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Acaso él también se estaba enamorando?. La parte consiente y racional de su mente aun continuaba haciéndose preguntas, pero la parte inconsciente e irracional decidió abrazar y besar los labios de aquel caballero de bronce.  
  
Ikki sintió como de repente los dulces labios de Shaka chocaron con los suyos, se sintió como en un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertarse. Sin dudar correspondió aquel acceso de pasión y dulzura por parte del caballero de Virgo, aunque sin tener en claro si Shaka sentía algo por el. Momentos después ambos se separan un poco y se miran, sin decirse nada al principio.  
  
- Yo... - comenzó a decir Ikki, desviando la mirada - no quiero obligarte a nada Shaka, yo solo quería confesar lo que siento por ti pues si no lo hacía sentía que iba a morir... Yo...  
  
- No digas nada... - callándolo con un suave beso - Yo... ¿Lo sientes? - poniendo la mano de Ikki en su propio corazón - Creo que late por ti... Es extraño esto Ikki, pero me moría por saber quien me escribía tan bellas palabras, me enamoré de ellas como creo haberme enamorado de tus ojos en este momento.   
  
Ikki no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
  
- Ese día, el que tu me citaste... No veía la hora por saber quien era el autor de los poemas, me dolió llegar tarde... Me rompió el corazón no tener noticias de ti por unos días, creí que tu... te habías enojado...  
  
- Shaka, no tuve el valor suficiente para declararte lo que siento, debí esperar más, ¿De verdad ibas a ir?  
  
- Llegué tarde por culpa de Saga y Kanon, ellos estuvieron molestándome bastante tiempo, por eso me retrasé. Realmente quería ir Ikki.  
  
- Aun así yo... no deseo incomodarte, no quiero obligarte a que me correspondas Shaka - comenzando a sentirse algo inseguro -  
  
Shaka tomó el rostro de Ikki entre sus manos y lo besó una vez más.  
  
- ¿Aun crees que me incomodas después de hacer esto Ikki? - mirándolo con extrema dulzura - ¿Me das la oportunidad de amarte Ikki?  
  
Ikki no pudo más que sonreír y volver a besar al rubio angelical con toda la pasión que era capaz de ofrecer. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, varios caballeros que iban a sus habitaciones o que se movían por la casa observaron a la pareja totalmente sorprendidos, pero ni a Shaka ni a Ikki les importaba nada, ambos estaban en su mundo de ensueño. Tanto Shun como Afrodita se alegraron al verlos, se veían tan bien juntos. Después de todo - tal como Shun pensó - todo salió bien.  
  
Fin  
  
By Varda Elentari  
  
Terminado el 3 de junio del 2004.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Snif! Lo he terminado al fin, bueno, ya me esta dando un poco de tristeza. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, y disculpen el retraso, pues he estado con exámenes en la universidad y ya saben como es eso. Parte del último capítulo fue hecha en la clase práctica de Macroeconomía de esta mañana (imagínense lo divertida que estaba) y el resto ahorita mismo. ¡¡Son las 2:42 a.m. y mañana tengo que estudiar!! (Tengo examen parcial el sábado :P ). Este último capítulo fue para los amantes de los capítulos largos, había pensado en dividirlo en dos, pero no tenía mucho sentido y como estaba inspirada me dedique a terminarlo sin más. Agradezco a todas su apoyo a este fic, es gracias a ustedes que continuo escribiendo pues me dan ánimos para seguir. Ya tengo ideas para el próximo (jejeje, escribir fics es un vicio, ¿No lo creen? XD ), aunque creo que me dedicaré a terminar el fic "El Ángel y el Demonio" (ya que algunas de ustedes me lo estuvieron pidiendo). Bueno, procedo a contestar los reviews:  
  
Niami Moon Dark: ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! ¿Mala? ¿Yo? XDDD Bueno... no se les iba a hacer tan fácil la cosa, me alegro que te haya gustado el desarrollo del fic. Y sobre "El Ángel y el Demonio" me ocuparé de eso ni bien termine con los exámenes, así que no te sorprenderá ver nuevos capítulos de ese fic y algún otro nuevo. ¡¡Te mando muchos besos y gracias por todo!!   
  
Ángel of Gemini: Gracias por tus reviews, me alegro que hayas seguido este fic. Si, este es el último capítulo pero que conste que lo hice bien largo, así tienen para disfrutar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por todo!  
  
Luna Wood: Yo también creo que los gemelos son un amor, pero tienen su carácter y me gusta mostrarlo. Habrás visto como Ikki se animó después de todo y que Shiryu no dijo nada (imagínate si se hubiera enterado Seiya, hasta los dioses guerreros de Odín se iban a enterar XD). ¡Muchos besos!  
  
LubUmi: ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis fics y me alegro que te hayan gustado! Veo que te gusta Shun X Hyoga, linda pareja, me gusta también, pero como hay muchos fics de ellos he decidido completar el espacio vacío que hay en el universo de los fanfics de Saint Seiya en la web con respecto a la pareja Shaka X Ikki, pronto tendré el récord mundial en fics de la misma pareja XDD. ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Lady Rune de Balrog: El trío Saga - Shaka - Kanon no está nada mal, no eres la única, aunque para mí no hay mejor que Shaka X Ikki XDDD, para variar hacer un trío no esta nada al, quizá lo tome como idea para un futuro fic, ¡ Gracias por el review!  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Hola amiga! Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo, no hubo enfrentamiento de Ikki vs. Saga y Kanon, pero como habrás leído Afrodita se le declaró a MM nomás (esa parejita me esta gustando mucho). ¿Actualizas el 19? ¡Pues estaré esperando entonces! ¡Te mando muchos besos!  
  
Naoki 009: Afrodita tuvo que valerse del alcohol para deshinibirse XDDD, pobre Máscara, cayó en la trampa. Espero que te haya gustado el último capítulo y el fic en general, gracias por haberlo seguido y por todo el apoyo, ¡Besos!  
  
Hiu Ishida: ¿Cómo estás Hiu chan? Por lo de las imágenes, ni lo digas, no fue nada. Subí algunas a un foro propio que uso solo para subir imágenes, allí deje algunas de Shura X Aioros que quizá te interesen, por mail te paso la dirección del foro. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ¡Mucha suerte con los tuyos! ¡Quiero seguir leyendo tus fics!.  
  
Hades Hiwatari: ¿Te gustaron los poemas? Quien hubiera pensado, un Ikki sentimental escribiendo poesía. leí tu fic y como ya deje en el review me pareció hermoso... ¡Más largos para la próxima! , Quiero leer más cosas tuyas. ¡Te mando un besote!  
  
Nebyura: Muchas gracias a ti por las ideas, en serio, me sirvieron mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace del fic, Ikki después de todo se animó. Pronto volverás a leer cosas mías, ¡Muchas gracias y mucha suerte!  
  
Creo que eso fue todo, esta es mi sección favorita, en la cual puedo conectarme con ustedes respondiendo los reviews. De nuevo les agradezco el apoyo a todas y ya saben, pueden darme ideas, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Se habrán dado cuenta que muchas las pongo en práctica (me salvan muchas veces, cuando mi cerebro esta a punto de fundirse XDDD ). Les mando a todos un besote gigante y de nuevo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. El último poema: Señor de la luz, señor ...

¡¡Hola!! Bueno, se supone que el fic "Notas desde el corazón" había terminado, pero dado que a muchas les gustaron los poemas, se me ocurrió hacer un poema extra, el último poema. El siguiente fue escrito entre Shaka e Ikki, espero que les guste.  
  
Señor de la luz, señor de las sombras  
  
Príncipe de la oscuridad, señor de mis sueños.  
  
¿Por qué te escondes de la luz?  
  
Ven y déjame cubrirte con mis alas  
  
aquellas que tu ves de color plata.  
  
A ningún cielo pertenezco.  
  
¿Por qué al infierno temerías?  
  
Mi adorado ángel de plata  
  
tu aura blanca y etérea presencia me hechiza.  
  
No que equivoqué al llamarte hechicero de los cielos  
  
pues al mismo cielo hechizaste con tu magia.  
  
¿Merezco algo tan puro?  
  
¿Yo, quien al infierno está condenado?  
  
Dame la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos,  
  
déjame sentir tu calor  
  
aquel que tu corazón irradia,  
  
aquella candente flama...  
  
Dame la oportunidad de acariciarte,  
  
déjame sentir latir mi corazón solo por ti.  
  
Veo tus alas brillar imponentes bajo el sol,  
  
su luz encandila mis ojos.  
  
Siento que me envuelve una cálida presencia  
  
que enciende aun más la llama de mi corazón.  
  
¡No me dejes ángel sagrado!  
  
Necesito de tu magnánima presencia,  
  
sin ella me sumiría en las tinieblas.  
  
Si tal como dices un ángel soy  
  
y si por eso al cielo pertenezco  
  
preferiría el mundo terrenal y a mis alas renunciar;  
  
y si fuera necesario al mismo infierno iría,  
  
correría tras la estela de la flama de tu alma.  
  
Rendido ante ti estoy, hermosa criatura celestial;  
  
ni la luz de las estrellas rivaliza  
  
ante tu aura plateada.  
  
Opacas al cielo cada noche;  
  
veo como poco a poco las luces de plata pierden brillo  
  
cuando tu apareces ante ellas.  
  
Hasta tus ojos son más hermosos  
  
que el bello cielo de día.  
  
Así fue, tus ojos me hechizaron.  
  
Tu amor por mi te ha deslumbrado  
  
ves más cosas de las que son en realidad.  
  
Sólo deseo que sientas mi corazón latir  
  
cada vez que te me acercas;  
  
de tus palabras me enamor  
  
mi príncipe de las sombras.  
  
Nunca dejes de abrazarme  
  
nunca dejes de mirarme,  
  
nunca dejes de hechizarme.  
  
Mi amado ángel, mi señor de la luz  
  
cúbreme con tus alas sagradas.  
  
Déjame demostrarte mi amor  
  
quiero que tu sientas mi alma suspirar por ti.  
  
A ti consagro mi ígneo corazón  
  
pues simplemente te amo.  
  
Shaka & Ikki  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.  
  
Varda Elentári 


End file.
